Quantum Shift
by GreyWolf D'ancanto
Summary: X-Men Evolution / Star Trek Other Xover: Gabriel goes on anther adventure NOTE Please read Gabriel's Awakening firse.
1. Chapter 1

Quantum Shift

By Grey Wolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything here belongs to their copyright  
holders.

It was around midnight Gabriel started stirring in his sleep. When he  
opened his eyes he noticed it was quiet, too quiet. He called out  
"computer lights half power". When he suddenly noticed he was in bed by  
himself. He did not worry but asked the computer the location of  
Delilah. It replied "There is no Delilah on file". "What the hell?"  
confused he asked for the locations of the other three. A same style  
response came from the computer stating that those three weren't on  
file. He decided to go back to bed till mid morning calling the whole  
thing with the computer a glitch.

When he awoke in the morning he noticed right off that something was  
different, both with him and his surroundings. Gabriel had images of a  
certain goth girl and a Scottish red head girl running through his mind.  
He shook the images off and said while getting dressed "That's the last  
time I fall asleep watching TV." He was even more confused when he  
walked into the hallway.

"Ok what the fuck is going on, and where the fuck am I?"

It was his house but it was completely different. As he moved downstairs  
he found the den. Gabriel went and sat down in the recliner. As he  
looked at the big viewscreen on the wall, trying to locate his mates. A  
dull pain in his head suddenly got worse until Gabriel just passed out  
in the chair. When he awoke six hours later, It was like waking up out  
of a haze. The way the house looked and the changes to himself, he  
remembered those details and more as one would remember their own name.  
As he looked at the viewscreen, a puzzled expression came across his  
face. "Who are these people I was looking for and why?" he pondered as  
the viewscreen displayed its current data. He ordered the computer to  
terminate the search and asked to be patched through to Starfleet  
Science Division. A second later a young junior grade lieutenant came  
into view, "Lieutenant Burton here, how may I help you?" "Did you  
receive any reports of any strange energy spikes or anything out of the  
ordinary?" Gabriel asked. Burton tapped a few keys on his console "Nope,  
may I ask why?" Gabriel's expression was blank "No, I just thought  
something was wrong. Everything is alright though, sorry I bothered you  
Gabriel out". Gabriel ended the communication link and restored the  
image of a mountain range with the early sunrise peeking over the top of  
the mountains.

X-Men Evolution dimension

At three o'clock in the morning, Xavier's home was quiet. In Rogue's  
room, Rogue was having a strange dream. The only thing is, is that she  
has been having the same dream for about a week. In her dreams there is  
a man that she is involved with. The only thing is she has never seen  
him before. She woke up as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in"  
Rogue said wiping the sleep from her eyes. Kitty phased through the door  
"It's like ten o'clock you need to get up. Are you still planning on  
going into town with us?" "Ya, I'll be ready in an hour" Rogue replied  
yawning. "OK" Kitty said as she phased through the door. "Why do I  
always wake up when my dreams are just getting to the good part? All I  
can remember is his face, and voice." Rogue thought as she got dressed  
and went downstairs.

As Rogue walked through the rec room she saw Amara and Bobby making out  
on the couch. Rogue cleared her throat noisily, startling the two "GET A  
ROOM YOU TWO" she snapped. "God what's her problem" Amara said under her  
breath so that only Bobby and her can hear.

While Rogue sat at the kitchen table eating a begal her mind started to  
wander "My life sucks. I'll never be able to do what everyone else can  
do in a real relationship. I know that deep down even Remy didn't care."  
As she put her dish in the sink and jumped when Jubilee spoke from  
behind her. "You coming, the others are waiting in the front foyer?"  
Jubilee asked. "You all go on ahead I'd just like to be alone today."  
Rogue spoke.

Star Trek dimension

Deep in the underground hanger on Gabriel's property Gabriel was  
examining a sample from a Founder that the Federation captured during  
the war. After mixing a bit of the sample with a mutagenic compound he  
set the new mixture aside waiting to see if there was any reaction.

As he sat in the office chair memories started coming back a dream he  
kept having. He couldn't remember what the dream was about but something  
was driving him to find someone from the X-Men dimension. He didn't even  
know if that dimension actually existed. He had about an hour before he  
can check his experiment for results, so he decided to see if that other  
universe existed or not. Gabriel extended his left arm towards the  
computer. Two thin tubes shot from his forearm and connected to the  
terminal slots on the computer console. After setting the search  
parameters up on the computer the tubes retracted back into his forearm.

As he sat back thinking about his Borg inspired implants, he started  
listing them off out loud "self teleportation, personal shields, phasing  
cloak, the ability to interface with other technology, micro  
tractor-beam emitter in my hands." He was lucky that none of the  
implants showed on the outside of his body save for two tiny black dots  
on the back of his left forearm where the interface tubes came out.

As Gabriel grabbed the beaker with the experiment and walked toward the  
analyzer across the room. The beaker slipped from his grip and hit the  
floor shattering on impact. "Son of a motherfucking bitch" he yelled as  
he grabbed a towel and started cleaning the mess. "Fuck fuck fuck"  
Gabriel said as a shard of glass cut him. He didn't even think about  
sterilizing the cut as his nano-probes in his blood sealed the injury.  
"Ah, to hell with it" he said in resignation as he finished cleaning up  
and left the lab.

Around six PM as Gabriel was entering the den on the ground floor. When  
suddenly his whole body filled with pain, and as he crumpled to the  
floor the only words he got out were "Computer medical emergency". When  
he woke up he found himself in the sick-bay of Starbase one. As he sat  
up his body felt different somehow. As the doctor walked in she noticed  
that Gabriel was awake and sitting up "Ah you're awake, my name is  
Doctor Sarah Stone I need…" Gabriel cut her off mid sentence "What  
happened, and why do I not feel right? Just get to the point" Sarah  
looking a little irritated as she spoke "Basically your scans from last  
time don't match up with the scans I took an hour ago. Your medical  
files show that you are human with implants." Gabriel said "And now?"  
Sarah continued "And now the scans say that you have a morphogenic  
matrix comparable to a changeling. Your implants instead being  
individualized and outside your cells now exist at the cellular level."  
Shocked Gabriel asked "Is this permanent?" already knowing the answer.  
"I'm afraid so." Replied Sarah using the same tone of voice as if she  
was telling somebody they had a terminal disease. "Don't make it sound  
so bad I could actually like this change and besides that I gained a new  
ability" Gabriel said while getting to his feet. "Well you seem to be  
fit medically so I am letting you go home" Sarah said. "Thanks doc" and  
with that Gabriel teleported to his room in his house.

As Gabriel realized it was after midnight he got out of his clothes. He  
was about ready to put on his night clothes when he realized "Duh I'm a  
Changeling now I don't need clothes" Never morphing before, he  
concentrated on his appearance. A second later he looked fully dressed  
in his night clothes. "Shit red hot! It worked!" he said in excitement.  
"I'll try changing my whole self when I wake up."

Shared Dream

As Gabriel slept that dream he has been having for the last week started  
to play through his mind again. He was on the starship Avenger in his  
quarters, but he was not alone. A young woman in her upper teens was  
standing across the room in the doorway to the bathroom. She was dressed  
only in a black T-shirt and thong. She had a distinct white stripe  
running through her dark auburn hair. He saw her clearly this time and  
knew exactly who she was. It's just then that Gabriel notices he is as  
naked as the day he was born. As the woman he knows as Rogue walks to  
the bed and lies down on her side, Gabriel walks over and joins her.  
Rogue wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck and pulled him in close for  
a passionate kiss, as Gabriel's right hand moved up and down Rogue's  
inner thigh. When they broke the kiss for air, Gabriel helped Rogue out  
of her clothes. Gabriel started rubbing her left breast as he kissed her  
neck and collar bone, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Rogue. As they  
shared another passionate kiss Gabriel's hand moved down her body  
leaving goose flesh in its wake. As he teased the tender flesh between  
her thighs, Rogue moaned loudly as one of Gabriel's fingers entered her.  
Rogue moved her hand down Gabriel's body till her hand wrapped around  
his erection and started up and down with vigor. As they continued their  
ministrations to each other, they were getting closer to climax.

X- Men Evolution dimension

As Rogue awoke, she cried out Gabriel's name and sat up quickly. Her  
body was covered in a thin bead of sweat. Suddenly the door flew open  
and Logan barreled in claws extended. Seeing no danger Logan retracted  
his claws "I heard you yell and thought it was one of the brotherhood  
breaking in. Well I'll leave you be. Get a shower and meet me outside  
the Danger Room at eleven." "I need to speak with the professor, it's  
kinda important" Rogue said. "Fine just don't be too late" Logan said  
shutting the door as he left.

After Rogue took a shower and got dressed she walked downstairs toward  
the study wondering what she is going to say. As she walked into the  
study Xavier told her to sit down motioning to a chair. After sitting  
down Rogue told the Professor everything leaving out the sexual part of  
her story. A moment later the professor spoke "I've detected a strange  
energy pattern on Cerebro. Maybe it has something to do with this dream  
you're having, but I doubt it." Rogue stood and thanked him for taking  
the time to talk with her. "Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this  
somehow" he reassured her.

Star Trek dimension

"Shit shit shit shit shit that was a good dream. But why was it slightly  
different this time?" Gabriel said. Gabriel walked over to the computer  
terminal and brought up the search results for the X-Men Evolution  
universe and the diagnostic reports on the interdimensional  
communication array. "Son of a bitch that universe does exist and what  
the fuck is this? Interdimensional array is phase locked recommend  
reinitializing the array. No shit Sherlock" he said while punching in  
the commands to reinitialize the array. "Reinitialization complete,  
interdimensional communications array is online" the computer said.  
Gabriel wondered what dimension the communication array was stuck on,  
and started going through the logs. While he still had the dimensional  
coordinates for the X-Men universe on the screen, he used the other half  
the screen to thumb through the log. "Shit on me!" Gabriel took a second  
look. The coordinates from the search matched those from the log.  
"Computer, contact the Federation Science Division and tell then I will  
not be around for a long while. Bring the Avenger's systems online and  
start the preflight checks."

Gabriel thought "Just in case it was some strange psychic connection to  
Rogue through his malfunctioning interdimensional array and other  
forces. I better change my appearance to look like someone else, at  
least when I first arrive."


	2. Chapter 2

Quantum Shift

By GreyWolf

Disclaimers apply:

Chapter 2

As Gabriel piloted the starship Avenger into orbit of Earth he prepared  
the systems for the interdimensional travel. Gabriel tapped in the  
coordinates and engaged the interdimensional drive. "Interdimensional  
threshold in five, four, three, two, one" the computer chimed. There was  
a flash of light on the viewscreen and then normal space again.  
"Computer activate cloaking device". "Cloaking device online and stable"  
the computer replied.

"Now I just got to find a suitable place to land near Xavier's school"  
As he scanned the area he thought out loud "Damn, there's not a lot of  
parking spaces for a ship the size of the USS Defiant…ah that place will  
do just fine. It's only a couple of miles from Xavier's school."

As Storm left the greenhouse she felt an unusual gust of wind. It was  
unusual because for a second the air felt charged.

The Avenger flew over the mansion and soon landed in a field a couple  
miles away. Gabriel shut down the engines and put the ship in a high  
security lockdown mode. "Computer what is the current time?"

"The time is ten A.M."

Gabriel went to one of the computer stations on the bridge. He easily  
got around the security of both the Department of Records and Bayville  
High school's computer systems. Once he read through the information on  
Rogue, he knew her age and grade level. He could have just asked this  
stuff when he met her, but decided it was better to have this  
information before hand. Accessing the appropriate computer networks,  
Gabriel set himself up with a new identity, Social Security number, bank  
account, and driver's license. Then he set himself up as a senior at  
Bayville High and put himself in the same classes as Rogue.

He went to the replicator and got his wallet. In it, it had his driver's  
license social security card, and bank card. He then went back to the  
computer. He checked the current date and when school started. "Shit  
piss damn motherfuckng son of a bitch, I'm late for the first day!" He  
then morphed himself into the young man that he practiced changing into  
before he left his home. He used his implanted transport scanner which  
was part of his self-teleportation implant to find the school and find a  
secluded place to teleport into. He transported himself into the men's  
restroom which was empty.

Gabriel knew a lot about some of the people in the x-men universe, but  
he had to act like he knew nothing when interacting with those people.

Gabriel entered the main office "sorry I'm late, car trouble."

The receptionist flipped through a few papers on her desk "You must be  
Gabriel Cardaro, here is your schedule and student ID." She got up from  
her desk and walked over to where Gabriel was standing and handed him  
the items. He thanked her and left.

As he walked he read the schedule and determined it was lunch time. He  
didn't have to eat though because he is a changeling. He went to the  
cafeteria anyways "Maybe I can get to know Rogue and her friends" he  
thought to himself. Gabriel walked into the lunch room and looked  
around. He saw Rogue sitting at a table in the corner. She was yelling  
at a tall young man. Interested, Gabriel went over to the table.

"GET LOST DUNCAN OR SO HELP ME I'LL…."

"You'll what? If you use your powers you get kicked out" Duncan teased

"Why don't you just leave her alone " Gabriel said.

Duncan turned his head "Get lost before I make you."

"Bite me" Gabriel said standing his ground.

Rogue said "Watch out" as Duncan's fist hit Gabriel, but instead of  
hitting him Duncan's fist hit Gabriel's personal force shield. The glint  
of the force shield coming up was not missed by Rogue. Duncan cradled  
his throbbing hand and walked off mumbling something.

Gabriel sat down across the table from Rogue. Curious Rogue asked "Are  
you a mutant? You don't have to be afraid to answer because I'm a mutant  
too."

"Yah you can say that. I moved here a few days ago from Montana"

Rogue felt as if she knew this guy somehow but could not put her finger  
on why. "Why don't you come with me after school. There is someone I'd  
like you to meet."

"Maybe some other time, I got some things to take care of after class.  
How about tomorrow?"

"Ok then, wait with me out in front of the school and I'll take you to  
see the professor" Rogue said while finishing her lunch.

After school Rogue didn't know exactly why she did it, she followed  
Gabriel out the back doors of the school. Rogue caught up with him and  
grabbed his wrist with her gloved hand just as Gabriel started  
teleporting. Rogue felt a cool tingling run through her body and the  
next thing she knew she was somewhere else.

On the bridge of the Avenger Gabriel pulled his hand free of her grasp  
"You shouldn't have done that. You can't be here!"

"Hold it sugah, you brought me here not the other way around. What is  
this place and who are you really. This place looks way too familiar to  
a dream I had to be a coincidence."

Gabriel was fighting a loosing battle with his conscience. He finally  
decided to tell her everything, well at lease what she needed to know  
"If you'd just calm down and take a seat I'll explain what you need to  
know."

Rogue took a seat in the navigators chair while Gabriel took the  
captain's seat. He told her about where he was really from and about the  
dream he had.

"Wait wait hold the fuck up sugah interdimensional travel, starships  
you've been readn too much sci-fi mags" Rogue snapped.

"How do you explain where you are at then?"

Rogue rolled her eyes "This is just an elaborate sound stage. I bet  
these computer console read outs are nothing but blinking lights under a  
Plexiglas template." To emphasize her point she tapped a few buttons on  
the console. She was about ready to speak again when the computer cut  
her off "Access to the navigational systems is denied."

"Please don't touch the controls. I would show you my Earth, but I'd end  
up with my ass in a sling" Gabriel said.

More curious and amazed Rogue asked "Ya wouldn't mind showin me around  
the place would ya?"

"No I cannot do that, you've seen too much already" and with that he  
mind linked up to the computer and sent Rogue's earlier transport  
pattern to the ship's transporter. A second later Rogue disappeared as  
the transporter beamed her back to the school where she started from.  
The reason for Gabriel using an earlier transport pattern instead of  
just sending her back normally, is because she'll have no memory of  
being on the ship.

Rogue stood at the back of the school a little disoriented. She shook it  
off and headed for the parking lot where she left her eighty-three  
Bonneville. As she drove back to the institute she thought of the day's  
events how someone stood up for her when her friends weren't around. She  
was snapped back to reality when someone honked behind her. As the car  
drove past her, she flipped them the bird.

"Whew that was close! Fuck this I need a drink, but I don't know what  
will happen being a changeling" The AI of the computer spoke "You must  
wait an hour after eating or drinking to absorb the substances. This  
information comes from the data collected about Odo, a changeling."

Gabriel went to his quarters and walked to the replicator and ordered a  
Screwdriver. He went to the bookshelf and got a genuine Havana cigar out  
of the cigar box and proceeded to light it as he sat down at the desk.  
As Gabriel's cigar came to the end of its usefulness he crushed it out  
in the ashtray. He sat there working out a few things on the computer  
terminal until late evening. Then he went to bed. The next day Gabriel  
woke up early grabbed his stuff and went to the main cargo hold on deck  
five. He opened the main ramp which leads to the outside. As he looked  
down the ramp he noticed to his luck that there was a dirt road that  
crossed in front of the ramp. He then went to the back of the cargo bay  
and pulled the cover off a car. The car was a replica of a nineteen  
eighty-eight Pontiac Banshee. He opened the car door and got in,  
pressing the power button the engine came to life which sounded like a  
turbojet, but was very quiet running. He drove down the ramp and started  
going toward the main road as the ramp closed behind him. When he  
reached the main gates to the institute he opened his window and pressed  
the intercom button. A moment later a female voice came over the intercom.

"This is Ororo Munro, do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't have an appointment, but Rogue told me I can find someone  
here about issues I am having."

Inside the mansion Rogue told Storm that it is ok to let him in that she  
met him at school and thought he was a mutant.

A moment later Ororo spoke over the intercom again "Ok I'll let you in,  
Rogue will show you to the Professor."

Gabriel closed his window as the gates opened. As he drove up the  
driveway he saw an older man, guessing him to be Logan lead a bunch of  
younger students around the grounds. When he parked in front of the  
school he said to the car "Stormshadow don't let anyone in and darken  
the windows".

"Ok" replied Stormshadow.

As Gabriel got out of the car and headed for the front door Rogue was  
waiting for him. "I see ya couldn't wait till after school to see this  
place. How ya find out where I live anyways?"

"Someone at school told me" Gabriel said as they walked in.

In the front foyer Gabriel was greeted by Ororo, Jean, Scot, and the  
Professor. He introduced himself to everyone and then looked toward  
Rogue. After the warm greetings from Scot and Jean Xavier told Gabriel  
and Rogue to follow him to his study.

Outside in the front driveway Rahne in her wolf form was walking around  
Gabriel's car. She jumped when a voice from the car spoke.

"Hey you, scat, scram, go away, bug off!" Stormshadow yelled. If  
Stormshadow would have just interfaced with the ship's computer and  
downloaded the personnel files on the x-men she would not have said nothing.

Rahne turned around and cocked her head to one side as she looked at the  
car. She ran off into the trees where she left her clothes. She turned  
back into her human form and got dressed, and headed back toward the  
car. She tried looking through the windows but they were completely  
dark. "Who's in there" she said as she tried the door handle.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly keep your hands to yourself young lady."

"Who said that?" Rahne said while looking at the car.

"I did, I am the voice of the automated computer of this car."

Rahne frowned and went into the house saying under her breath "Strange  
alarm system"


	3. Chapter 3

Quantum Shift

By GreyWolf

Disclaimers apply:

Chapter 3

As Gabriel and Rogue left the study he asked Rogue if she'd like a ride  
to school.

"Sure, I'll be ready in fifteen minutes. Just wait for me in the front  
foyer".

As Rogue walked away, Gabriel teleported himself to the room the  
professor assigned to him while he stays there. He looked around the  
room then sat down on the edge of the bed thinking about how long he  
should keep up this false identity. He then went downstairs passing  
Amara and Bobby on the way down.

Gabriel stood in the front foyer next to the staircase. Kurt entered the  
room with his holo off and went over to Gabriel.

"You must be new here, my name is Kurt Wagner also known as  
Nightcrawler. Is that your car parked out front, cause it's cool"?

"Yeah that's my car, it's a Pontiac Banshee. My name is Gabriel Cardaro.  
I don't have a codename, yet".

Kurt and Gabriel talked about their powers and Kurt told him about the  
general routine that goes on. Just than Rogue walked in "Ya ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go, I'll talk to you later Kurt. Nice to meet you"

At this time all the students of the mansion were gathered waiting for a  
ride to school. When Rogue and Gabriel walked out front Gabriel said  
"I'm over there". When Rogue saw the car that he pointed at she said  
"How can you afford something like that"?

"Oh I have my ways" Gabriel smirked at her surprise.

"Can you let me drive? I've never driven something that high class before".

"Yeah I guess, if she'll let ya." He handed Rogue the keys. As they got  
in the car the windows undarkened. Rogue was amazed when she saw the  
dashboard totally decked out with buttons and displays. As Rogue found  
the ignition and turned the key, nothing happened.

"Great! All these electronics killed the battery" she said.

"Gabriel would you kindly tell this female to remove her hands from my  
wheel"

"The car talks!" Rogue said surprised.

"Wonderful deduction, I bet she can even tell how many tires I have too"  
Stormshadow said sarcastically.

"Cool it Stormshadow! Go ahead and let Rogue drive, she can be trusted".

Rogue tried the key again, this time the engine came to life. "Who or  
what is Stormshadow"?

Gabriel was about to answer but Stormshadow answered first. "My name is  
Stormshadow, I am the voice for this vehicle's computer, I am the  
prototype of the car of the future".

As they approached the school's parking lot Gabriel asked Rogue if she'd  
like to watch a movie at the drive in later after school.

"Well…I don't know. Ah what the hell, I'll go with you tonight." Rogue  
didn't know why she said yes. She'd usually find an excuse to get out of  
these situations, but with him it seemed different like she knew him  
from the past.

"Ok we'll go after dinner around eight. Is that alright with you" he  
asked pleased that she agreed to go.

Rogue parked the car and turned off the engine. "Sure, fine eight is ok".

They got out of the car and walked into the school. In the lobby Duncan  
and his friends were standing next to the hall that led in the direction  
of Rogue and Gabriel's locker. As Gabriel and Rogue walked past Duncan  
and his cronies Duncan followed them down the hall.

"Hey skunk head I wasn't finished talking to you yesterday. Hey I'm  
talking to you bitch" Duncan said with a sneer.

Before anyone knew what was going on Gabriel turned around grabbed  
Duncan and slammed him into the lockers. "You fucking piece of gutter  
trash! I'd suggest if you don't want the shit to really hit the fan you  
better leave Rogue alone."

Duncan struggled against Gabriel's grip but couldn't break free. "FUCK YOU".

"No, FUCK YOU!" Starting to draw a crowd Gabriel let him loose and  
walked back to Rogue. "Let's get to class before that jackass Duncan  
does something he's going to regret."

"What the fuck was that, I can take care of myself. Ya just made things  
worse" Rogue snapped then walked away from him.

The rest of the day at school went without incident. Gabriel drove Rogue  
back to Xavier's school and parked in the garage.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you cheat on me" Amara yelled as Bobby ducked out of the way from Amara's fist.

"I told you she's just a friend".

"Lying bastard! That's not what I saw. I saw the two of you holding hands and kissing" she said while pointing an accusing finger at Bobby. Amara's hands flamed up and quickly went out. "Now get the hell out of my room before I burn you".

"Can't we talk about this" Bobby pleaded.

"No! Now get the fuck out" she yelled while pointing toward her open door. As Bobby left she called him an asshole.

Shortly after six PM as Gabriel was walking from the dining room Rahne stopped him. Feeling a little nervous about asking the new student Gabriel for a favor "I heard you and Rogue are going to the drive-in." Raking her fingers through her hair she asked "Can me and Jamie tag along? I already asked Scott and he said no, something about Jean and him going somewhere later".

"I talked to Rogue just before dinner we're not going to the drive-in cause it's supposed to rain". Rahne frowned and was about to turn away but decided to listen to him till he was finished saying what he was going to say. "But she agreed to go to the mall instead. If you and Jamie would like to go to the mall I'm sure Rogue wont mind I certainly wont mind".

"Ok I'll go tell Jamie. What time are we leaving here"?

"Seven thirty" Gabriel answered back.

And with that Rahne bounded off to find Jamie. Gabriel looked at the clock it was about six fifteen. "Cool I have enough time to go to the ship and get Rogue's surprise" he thought to himself as he teleported himself to the ship. He didn't know how she would react to the gift he is going to give her but decided to take a chance quoting a Feringi rule of acquisition "The riskier the road the greater the profit". He went to the replicator and ordered the item he was working on a few nights ago.

The item was a laptop computer. It looked like a regular laptop on the inside and outside but was really using 24th century technology on the inside. Then he replicated some blank Isolinear Optical data chips that looked like regular flash memory sticks and would work on other machines too. The operating system is hardwired into the system itself and when booted looked like Windows XP but was really using the LCARS system at the core and voice recognition artificial intelligence like the ships computer has. The only other thing that looked different was the keyboard area. Instead of being a regular keyboard it used a touch plate similar to the touch plates you'd find on a 24th century terminal. Finally he replicated the standard user's manuals and software CDs you'd usually find with a computer. Then he packed it all into a box marked with a wolf head logo in the center.

Gabriel checked the time and found it to be seven twenty. "Oh shit I got to go". Gabriel first teleported to the garage where his car was and put the package in the back seat on the drivers side keeping in mind that Rahne and Jamie are going to be sitting in the back seat too, so he covered the box with a dark navy-blue blanket he kept in the trunk.

When Gabriel entered the front hall he saw Rogue, Rahne, Jamie, and Amara. Gabriel paid no mind to Amara being there and when he asked the others if they were ready they acknowledged him.

"I want to go to. I have some things I have to do at the mall" Amara requested.

"Well ok lets go" Gabriel said.

Logan and Ororo were walking through the room passed the group just as they were leaving "Where do you think you are all off to this evening" Ororo asked.

"To the mall" Gabriel replied

"Does everyone have a cell phone in case of trouble" Logan asked

Everyone nodded Gabriel said "There's one built into my car".

"Gabriel you're new here so take this gift card to the Cricket dealer in the mall and buy yourself a cell phone to keep on your person" Logan said handing Gabriel the gift card.

As the five walked out Ororo called out "Drive safely".

They were on there way as soon as Gabriel moved the covered box from the back seat to the trunk.

On the way to the mall they were talking among themselves about nothing in particular. Gabriel decided to introduce Stormshadow to the group. Rogue really didn't pay attention to him talking about the car's AI. There were some general questions some directed at Stormshadow and some directed at Gabriel. As they pulled into the mall parking lot it was pouring down rain, so Gabriel drove in front of the main doors to the food court and asked Stormshadow to find a parking space after they get out and he retrieves the box from the trunk. Stormshadow acknowledged his request and went to find a parking space after they all got out and Gabriel got the box from the trunk.

Gabriel was the last one to get inside the mall's food court. Rahne and Jamie walked off in a different direction then Amara. Gabriel and Rogue stayed in the food court and sat down at the nearest table. Gabriel placed the box in the center of the table.

"What's in the box" Rogue asked curiously.

"Its for you, go ahead and open it" Gabriel said with enthusiasm.

Rogue thought to herself "We haven't known each other that long and he's already buying me gifts, sly devil". "Ah what you get me, and does that wolf logo have anything to do with what's in the box"?

"As far as the logo goes, yes it does have to do with what's in the box. As far as what's in the box you'll have to open it and find out" Gabriel said smiling.

So with no further encouragement Rogue opened the box and was stunned when she recognized what it was. "It's a very nice laptop, but I can't accept this. It's too expensive. By the look of it this thing must have cost you over three grand".

"Actually you want to know the value of that laptop"?

Rogue still stunned nodded.

"You are not going to believe this but that thing is worth eleven million dollars US" Before she can say anything else he asked her "Do you remember when we were talking to the professor this morning when I just showed up and that I said I own a multi-million dollar secret technology research facility in Montana"?

"I seem to recall that fact…" Rogue acknowledged

Gabriel continued "That piece of technology that you see before you is the prototype for a revolutionary new computer system. Even the patent for this thing is top secret right now".

Rogue closed her mouth not even realizing it was open. "I definitely can't accept this. How in the hell can you possibly trust me with something this expensive? How many of these prototypes" putting emphasis on the word prototypes "are there"?

Gabriel reached out and took Rogue's gloved hand in his "It's yours do whatever you like with it, sell it if you want. It's yours, no strings attached. Oh, to answer your other question there's only two of these in existence".

She gently lifted the laptop out of the box and also took out the carrying case which contained the manuals, software CDs and the three flash media cards. She looked back in the box which was now empty and said "You forgot the power cord".

"Doesn't need one, it runs on what I call a Polarized-Induction-Power-Crystal. Believe me you'll never run that thing dead. Oh that laptop is highly durable too. You can literally throw it against a brick wall and nothing would happen to it".

Rogue put the laptop in the carrying case and put the strap over her shoulder. "Well lets go to the Sam Goody, I want to check if the Bass Ultra-Slow Mega Low CD is there".

"Well we should stop by the Cricket dealer first. Those cell phone places don't stay open late" Gabriel said. So after Gabriel purchased the cell phone they walked back to Sam Goody and Rogue bought a few CDs including the one she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Quantum Shift

By GreyWolf

Disclaimers apply:

Chapter 4

While talking about their pasts and how good things seem to be going on the mutant issue in DC they visited a few more shops including EB Games. Gabriel and Rogue looked through the newest titles. Gabriel didn't need any games because he had no game system to play it on, but he went ahead and purchased a few games that Rogue wanted.

Amara headed for the jewelry store while thinking about what Bobby has done to her and the hurt she felt. She was more angry at him than sad at the moment. She approached the front counter of the jewelry store and set down a box containing a friendship bracelet. She was given that bracelet from Bobby a few weeks ago.

"Yes can I help you young lady?" the store clerk asked.

"Can you tell me the value of this?" Amara opened the small box and handed the bracelet to the clerk.

The clerk inspected the bracelet and gave it back to Amara, "I'd say about fifty dollars".

Amara was thinking about selling it to get back at Bobby and then thought better of it. Instead she put the bracelet back in the box thanked the clerk and left to go wait for the others in the food court.

Rogue's cell phone rang, Rogue looked at the caller ID and answered. "Whatcha need Rahne?"

"Me and Jamie are going to stay here for the late show. You guys can just go ahead and leave whenever you'd like. I already called and arranged a ride home with Storm".

"Ok I'll let everyone else know." Rogue smiled and ended the call.

"Who was that" Gabriel asked?

"It was just Rahne, she and Jamie are staying here for the late show and will get a ride home from Storm."

Gabriel nodded. As they headed for Target Rogue suddenly slipped on a wet spot on the floor. Out of reflex Gabriel reached out and grabbed Rogue's arm to steady her. The sleeve of Rogue's shirt rode up to expose her bare skin to Gabriel's touch. When she felt his hand touch her skin she braced herself for the flood of memories and powers. Once Rogue was standing steady again, it was only then that Gabriel noticed his hand on her uncovered skin. Rogue had a shocked and nervous look on her face, as Gabriel looked just as stunned. After about five seconds or so, Gabriel finally came to his senses and removed his hand from Rogue's upper arm.

Nervously Rogue spoke "H..How were you able to touch me?"

Acting a little more calmly about the situation Gabriel said "I don't know. It might be part of my mutation that is making me immune to your powers." Boldly Gabriel said "I'd like to try that again but maybe over there in that small hallway".

"I don't know, maybe we should wait until we get back home where Beast can monitor us" Rogue said still a little nervous.

"Trust me nothing is going to happen." And with that said Gabriel gently took Rogue's hand and ran his thumb over the exposed skin on the back side of her glove.

Rogue was about ready to pull away but she felt nothing happening while Gabriel was touching her skin. Rogue's look of nervousness was slowly being replaced with hope and joy. Rogue set down her purchases and took Gabriel in an embrace, their lips met for a short kiss until a mall security guard cleared his throat noisily behind them.

"Break it up you two or I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the security guard said gruffly.

The couple broke the embrace and Rogue picked up her purchases and they both walked off toward the Target store.

"Scheisekopf!" Gabriel said toward the guard once they were out of earshot of him.

Rogue quirked a smile and asked "What did you say to him?"

"I called him a shit head in German" Gabriel smiled back. He then looked serious and said "Maybe we should not tell the others right away that we can touch".

Rogue agreed with him but only to the point of not telling everyone else until they told the adults first.

Gabriel and Rogue entered the food court at about nine twenty-three everything else was closed everywhere else in the mall except for the theaters that were right next to the food court. They found Amara reading a book at one of the tables near the door to the outside.

Amara looked up from her book "bout time you two get back. Where is Rahne and Jamie?"

"Storm is picking them up later, they're staying for a late movie." Rogue said.

"Ah, I see. Are we leaving now?" Amara asked while yawning.

Gabriel looked through the windows and noticed that it was not raining anymore. Then looked to Rogue and then Amara "Yep, All I got to do is signal Stormshadow once we get outside."

Amara looked at Rogue and asked her about the black carrying bag Rogue had.

Rogue grinned "Its just something Gabriel gave me."

"Cool, you can tell me all about it on the way home, I'm just so tired" Amara said.

As the group waited outside Stormshadow saw them and drove over to pick them up. Amara got in the backseat of the car while Gabriel and Rogue finished putting their bags in the trunk. Just then a woman with long flowing blonde hair approached them. The woman looked a little beat up.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Gabriel asked concerned.

"Do you got a phone I can use to call my friends?" The woman asked.

Gabriel thought the woman looked familiar to someone he's seen on a TV show in his home dimension. "Sure, by the way what's your name if I may ask?"

"What happened to ya" Rogue asked.

"My name is Shalimar Fox. I got carjacked by three armed and masked motherfuckers! They stole my purse with all my identification and credit cards!"

Gabriel's mind was jumping for joy as he thought "Wow! This is the real Shalimar from Mutant X, but what is she doing here in the X-men Evolution dimension. Unless some universes coexist together if for example they're both Marvel creations". Gabriel filed these thoughts away for later. When he spoke he asked Rogue to get in the backseat and let Shalimar sit in front. When they got in the car Shalimar took one look at the dashboard with all its buttons and displays then she said something that made Amara start laughing "What's all this? It looks like Darth Vaider's bathroom."

"I beg your pardon!" Stormshadow said sounding offended.

Gabriel looked at Shalimar and said "Shalimar meet Stormshadow. She's the computer that runs this car." He then asked Stormshadow to dial a number that would be provided by Shalimar.

Shalimar feeling a little awkward about talking to a car gave Stormshadow the phone number. The phone rang four times and went to a answering machine. She left a brief but detailed message and then told Stormshadow to hang up.

As they left the parking lot Gabriel called the mansion on the car phone and advised them of the situation.

Xavier knew a little about the group from Mutant X but kept quiet about this knowledge while talking to Gabriel on the phone. The professor asked to speak to Shalimar.

Shalimar's voice broke into the line "This is Shalimar."

Xavier's voice came over the speaker phone "Gabriel tells me you were not able to contact your friends. You're more than welcome to come stay here at my school till you can get a way back home."

Shalimar did not know Charles Xavier or anyone else at the school in fact she didn't even know she was in the company of other mutants. "That's a nice offer but I can just stay at a shelter tonight" Shalimar said while contiplating asking Gabriel to drop her off at the nearest shelter.

"I'll hear nothing of the sort, but if you don't want to stay here at least let me set you up at a hotel" Xavier said sounding concerned.

"On second thought if the offer is still open I'll go ahead and stay at your place if its no problem with you" Shalimar said.

"Not a problem, I'll tell Logan to have a guest room set up for you." Xavier said and hung up the phone.

Gabriel closed the connection and told Stormshadow to take over and drive them home.

"I'm sorry Gabriel I cannot take over, my autonomous mode subprocessor is not responding correctly." Stormshadow said.

Rogue asked "Is there a problem and what does that message mean" while pointing at the center display screen on the dash. The message read "Command pathway cascade failure" under that it read "Warning! Main power driver coil is depolarizing".

Gabriel stole a glance at the message in question and quickly pulled over and parked. "BLOODY FUCKING HELL! What a nice time for this shit to happen! FUCK!"

While Gabriel pushed a few buttons and tried the key Shalimar said "Would you please keep your language under control. What seems to be the problem?"

"Do you need me to call a tow truck?" Amara offered while reaching for her cell phone.

"Nope! It should be a simple fix. I hope" saying the last part quietly to himself. He reached over and opened the panel in front of Shalimar. After moving a few isolinear chips around and pushing a few buttons inside the panel. He closed the panel and tried the key again. This time the engine came to life. The display screen read "Manual override engaged." Gabriel looked pleased and said "See no problem, this happened to me before."


	5. Chapter 5

Quantum Shift

By GreyWolf

Disclaimers apply:

Chapter 5: Stowaway and a Choice  
- 1 Month later -

By this time Rogue and Gabriel were becoming pretty close in their relationship with each other.

3 weeks ago

They told the professor and the other adults about their ability to touch each other without any ill effects. In the infirmary Hank and the professor were running some tests on Gabriel and Rogue to try to explain how this is able to happen. They of course could not find a suitable reason why Gabriel can safely touch Rogue. Rogue was tired of putting up with the bullshit at school so she decided to take her GED instead. The adults of the Xavier institute were not happy with that decision to put it mildly. Gabriel tried to convince her to stay in school that it was just her last year, but she stubbornly refused. Not much else happened except for the daily routine of training and going out for the occasional date. Everyone else in the institute was happy to see that Rogue had a chance for a real relationship. Kurt more than anyone was happy to see his sister was happy in her new relationship.

Back to the present

Later in the evening Rogue and Gabriel were sitting on his bed watching a DVD. Gabriel leaned in towards Rogue and starts applying feather soft kisses up and down the side of her neck eliciting a small moan from Rogue. Then she turned and they kissed passionately on the lips tongue and all while the two started running theirs hands over each others bodies. Even with their clothes on it still felt quite stimulating.

The movie was over around ten thirty, Gabriel got up out of bed and was about to teleport to his room. Rogue was asleep or so he thought. "Where are you going, stay here with me tonight" Rogue said while sitting up and pulling a blanket around her.

"If Logan catches us with each other especially you and me with no clothes on I don't want to even think of the shit that will happen. Besides that we don't want a rumor mill started about us" Gabriel replied.

"Well I guess you're right" She said feeling frustrated. "See you tomorrow than".

Gabriel gave Rogue a kiss on the lips and then stood and morphed his night clothes on him "Love you." and with a flash he teleported out of her room back to his.

At about three AM Gabriel got out of bed and changed into his day clothes which consisted of a black shirt and black pants. He left his room and sneaked down the hallways to Kurt's room. He knocked quietly on the door and waited. Moments later Kurt opened his door "Do you know what time it is? Couldn't this wait ill morning?" Kurt said yawning.

"No it can't wait, here is a letter I want you to give to Rogue tomorrow no earlier than ten in the morning" Kurt took the letter and asked "Why you need me to deliver this? What's going on between you and my sister?" Gabriel told him flatly "Can you do this or not?" Kurt sighed "I guess". "Thank you Kurt, I'll be going now" and he turned to walk away.

Kurt shut his door quietly and was about to put the envelope down on his desk and go back to bed, when he started feeling something bother him about what just happened in the hall. He decided to be nosy and read the letter before giving it to his sister. So he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and read.

Marie I love you very much and it is hard to say goodbye  
but something has come up and I have to leave. By the  
time you read this I'll have already left. I can't tell  
you where I'm going but I wish I could have brought you  
along. You've made my life a lot more better in these  
last several weeks. I am not a man of many words but all  
I can ask is that you forgive me and move on with your  
life. I left you with one more gift, you can call it  
a parting gift. On your laptop computer, tap the gold  
button in the upper right of the touch pad wait one  
second and tap it again. A small door should open at  
the bottom of the screen in the plastic border. It is  
a ring for your finger and when you put it on it will  
turn on and off your mutation at your will. I got to go  
Logan's sessions start soon and I don't want to be late.  
Love you forever,  
Gabriel

Kurt was pissed to say the least and also worried about his sister. He BAMFed to Rogue's room and frantically called out her name. Rogue shot up straight in her bed and it took a second or two to see that it was Kurt that woke her up. "What's the problem Kurt?" she asked worried about him.

Kurt suddenly went blank all he can do was hand her the letter. Before she could ask him who the letter was from Kurt BAMFed out of her room. She unfolded the letter and began to read it. Half way through the letter she started to sob hard. She got dressed in her leather uniform and went out in the hall slamming her door, not caring who it woke. Rogue ran to Gabriel's room and threw open the door only to find everything of his gone. She fell onto her knees crying uncontrollably She stayed there in his empty room for an hour or so. She really could not tell how long she sat there crying. She picked herself up and went back to her room. When she got to her room she had one more inspiration of hope. She quickly grabbed her laptop case and ran downstairs to the garage "I hope he's not gone yet!" She thought frantically. When she flipped the lights on in the garage, she sighed a little still seeing Storm Shadow parked where she last saw the car.

She ran to the car and was able to open the door. She was able to open the door because Storm Shadow trusts her. Rogue climbed into the back seat "Storm Shadow I'm going to ask you to not tell Gabriel I am back here, I don't know if your programming will allow this but please don't tell him" Rogue pleaded. Storm Shadow replied "Your secret is safe with me". "Thank you" Rogue said relieved.

An hour passed Rogue was slipping in and out of sleep. She suddenly jumped to full wakefulness when the car's engine came to life and she noticed there was no driver. As the garage door opened and the car drove toward the main gates she asked Storm Shadow in a whisper "Where are we going?" "Back home." Was Storm Shadow's only response. Rogue sat up in the middle of the back seat and was watching where she was going. Next thing she knew she was traveling up a ramp and a lit area was in front of her. The lit area looked like it was floating in mid air. What she was actually seeing was the ramp going into the ship and the rest of the area around the ramp and lit area are still cloaked.

She was now in what looked like to her a big room. Storm Shadow parked in the furthest corner of the room. Rogue was about to ask Storm Shadow something when she was cut off by Storm Shadow saying "Going into deep hibernate mode. Good Night." The engine went off followed shortly by every light on the dash going black. Rogue called Storm Shadow's name a few times and got no answer.

She decided to get out of the car and explore her surroundings. She did not even get three steps away from the car when a really loud and annoying alarm started going off and a voice she guessed the computer saying "Intruder alert Intruder alert. Initiating security crack down alpha".

Rogue didn't know what happened next but when she woke up she found herself in a small room guessing it to be some type of holding cell and she was on a cot of some type. When she sat up and looked toward the opening to the cell she saw Gabriel standing there patiently.

"Bout time you wake up, sorry about the whole security crack down thing. That system is automated." He apologized. "How you get on board anyhow?"

"I hid in Storm Shadow before she left the institute" Rogue replied while starting to cry. "You were just going to leave me, throw me out like yesterdays news. Why, don't you love me?"

"you mean everything to me but where I'm from I can be in some deep shit if I was to take you with me. But I've changed my mind. You can come with me if you'd like. So here's the choice come with me or stay here, but I warn you if you choose to come with me we might not be back here in a long time. While you're thinking it over why don't I make your accommodations a lot better." Gabriel lowered the forcefield and held out his arms. Rogue ran into his embrace and they shared a heated kiss.

Gabriel showed Rogue around the ship giving her the grand tour, and their final stop was the main bridge. He walked hand in hand with her to the center of the bridge. "It's time to make your decision"

Rogue's face lit up in a smile "Than I'm going with you and that's my final answer."

NEXT UP THE EPILOGUE


End file.
